In Past Lives
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: Begins as WA JE. When Jack needs Anamaria to navigate a course for him and guide him through her home country for treasure jealously and drama ensues. WAJ
1. G'nigh' Ana

Perhaps in a Past Life We Were Meant for One Another  
By Rose Noire du Mort

It was more than a bit obvious to the crew. They never slept in the same bed anymore. They were no longer woken in the middle of the night to the sound of the two of them together. There was never an uproar of laughter from each other because of their secret jokes. Their only communication was about the _Pearl._ And though he never went up to bed with them, at ports he began flirting with whores.

What was happening to them?

Even Ana didn't know. She looked at the crew, drinking and having a good time in the galley. It made her remember the first time she and Jack kissed. Right in front of the crew. The witnesses brought out the music and rum toasting the pair. Things were not as joyous anymore.

"Ana-" "Jack-" they both started at the same time. "Are you-?"

"No, I'm gonna sleep on the deck, ay."

"Alrigh'. G'nigh' Jack," she said walking back to the cabin that she and Jack had only several weeks earlier shared.

"G'nigh' Ana," Jack whispered to her retreating form as he stood on the main deck, shirtless and barefoot as the wind blew the ends of his sash and his hair.

Anamaria laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. The candle next to her bed provided the only light she had and the window brought a cool air. Thoughts raced her mind as she tried to figure out what had happened to her and Jack. They were so much in love before and now they could barely stand to look each other in the eyes.

Little did she know that miles away in Port Royal her old acquaintances Elizabeth and Will Turner were having the same problem.

**A/N: I'm gonna say this is a prologue cause it's reallllly short. So here's the prologue the first chappie will come out soon. Review please! Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Just Me & You

_A/N: I'm sorry all you J/A fans but this chappie may not be so appealing to you. This chapter is all W/A. I'm sorry to Penny and cal for misleading you but I actually plan for this to be about a 12 chapter story. When you add up all of the J/E it might equal a whole chapter. Really I hate J/E Penny, sorry. So for all of you that are anxious for W/E, that's what you'll be getting for most of this story. Sorry this chapter's just a lot of fluff. _

* * *

"So is that when you knew?" he asked.

"I knew I loved you from the day I met you. When you were tagging behind Jack. I remember everything from that day."

"I stood at the front of the dock and for some reason you had begun at the end of it, 'Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost sudden death,'" she said in an almost Jack voice. "And I waited; I brought the flap of the hat down waiting for Jack to come down the dock. I heard Gibbs and the parrot and then your voice- and then finally I yelled loudly, in this annoying voice I must admit. 'And what's the benefit for us?' I heard the sound of boots and Jack's hair trinkets making their way to me. He took off my hat and exclaimed Anamaria. I slapped him- really hard and then I noticed you over his shoulder. I only paused for a moment but it felt like forever. I knew I loved you then but I ignored it because I thought I loved Jack and I thought he loved me too. I know better now." It was silent for a time after she finished her story. She sat there in her own reverie with Will's head on her bare chest playing with his brown curls absent-mindedly.

"Are you enjoying my hair Anamaria?"

"It's so sexy," she said with a smile kissing the top of his head.

"Sexier than Jack's?" he teased and she stopped breathing for a moment.

"Let's forget about Jack. I was never with Jack and you were never with Elizabeth. Okay? It's just me and you now. Will and Ana." The blacksmith smiled intertwining his hand with hers.

"I like the sound of that."

Later

Will awoke to the sound of knocking at the door, he didn't need to look back to know that his pillow was not in the least bit bothered by the knocking and still out cold. He got up from his spot as quietly and carefully as he could. Quickly he put on his pants and grabbed his shirt that had been discarded via Ana last night.

"Hold up your britches I'm coming!" he yelled as he made his way down the steps and almost tripped as he put on the shirt. He opened the door surprised to see a rather large man that looked more or less like a pirate from Barbossa's crew.

"Mr. Turner ay? Got this letter here from Ms. Elizabeth Swann."

"Thanks," Will said reaching for it but the man pulled back.

"Ay, don't I get a little something for it?"

"Here," he reached in his pocket finding a coin to give to the old sea urchin. He closed the door and looked the envelope. _William Turner_ it read and he decided to quickly open it.

_Dear Will, _

_I think I am beginning to regret my decision to leave you. I need you to know that I still hold feelings for you. Excuse me, it was rather rude of me to begin that way. I hope that you and Anamaria are fairing well together. I also hope that you have not put her in the compromising position that Jack has now put me in. It seems that he now cannot distinguish whether it is Anamaria, I or even another woman that he wants. I don't want to write you a long letter Will, I just want to know if there is any chance that you and I could get back together. Think about it Will: Do you love her as much as you loved me?_

_Yours Forever,  
__Elizabeth Swann  
__PS: Write me back. Send your letter to Tortuga, the Black Pearl frequently makes birth there. _

He sat down and collected a pen and paper; her letter of course, could not go unanswered.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. This went so quickly for me! Review! Review! Review!_


	3. The Letter: I Will Fight For You

**Perhaps in a Past Life We Were Made For One Another  
By: Johnny-cakes-Depp  
Chapter 3: The Letter: I Will Fight for You  
Summary: Will writes a reply back to Elizabeth.**

"Who are you writing to?" Ana asked wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pressing her chest to his back. He smiled sealing the envelope.

"Elizabeth," he answered.

"You wouldn't happen to still have feelings for her would you?" she asked only half jesting.

"Of course not, actually that was exactly what I was telling her," he said standing up from the chair her was in making her release her from his embrace only to take him back up when he turned around to face her. She kissed him quick on the lips.

"Good," she said kissing him again only a bit deeper this time. "William Turner you are magnificent in bed but I would like to show you a trick of the trade if you will?" she smirked taking his hand leading him back to the bedroom to show him her little trick and he followed, grinning the whole way.

She picked up the tea colored envelope. Elizabeth Swann, it read. "Thank you," she said putting a coin on the bar. The blonde clutched the envelope walking down the busy streets of Tortuga.

She moved the map out of the way putting the envelope in its place. She broke the seal quickly and unfolded the parchment paying close attention to Will's words at hand.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Don't be coarse with me but you have no right to question my love for Ana. I know that isn't the right way to start but it was he first thing I needed to address to you Elizabeth. I do love Ana as much as you. And in fact more than you. I know that Jack still loves Anamaria but I will do anything to keep her. Jack is my friend but I will fight to the end for her. I'm sorry that he has put you in this position but all four of us are responsible for this. I don't know where it started whether it was me, you, Jack or Ana but we have all contributed to this mess we are in. I don't think I was ever in love with you Elizabeth but I do know that I love Ana and I only hope that I do not do the same thing Jack did to make her fall out of love with me or put her in the position you are in with Jack. I'm sorry that you are regretting your decision but there is nothing I can do. Elizabeth, I hope that we can still be good friends with one another but there is absolutely no chance of us ever being together again. _

_My best to you and Jack, with love,_

_William Turner. _

Looking at the letter she let the tear fall freely down her cheeks folding the letter back in its original position.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I had a few homework/project assignments I had to complete.**

**Thanks to padme17, captain Ammie, Fog Tears, Dying Star.**

**Cal-thank you for the happy b-day! I think your gonna have to add me to the notebook again! (Sorry) Of course J/E had to be kept to a minimum. (I wouldn't have it any other way) Because I HATE J/E! The part about her trying to convince herself, to that I say: I think you are getting the point. You are pretty much right on with what your feeling but shhhh! Keep it on the down-low! (lol)**


	4. I Want to Be With You Mr Turner

**Perhaps in a Past Life We Were Meant for One Another**

**By: JohnnycakesDepp**

**Chapter: 4: I Want to Be With You Mr. Turner**

**Rating for this chapter: M**

**A/N: Thanks to these reviewers: cal(x 100,000,000,000- I LOVE you cal), Captain-Ammie, Dying star, Padme-17, piritesslass, clear-sparkle,** **wahinetoa**

Anamaria walked around their small house a few times looking at the odds and ends she had seen millions of times in the short year she had lived there with Will. She sighed out of sheer boredom spinning around quickly to flop on the couch. She looked around from the couch to see if it had given her anything more interesting to observe. She reached down and grabbed the dagger from her boot twirling it around in her hands. The next hour went by as uneventful as this making her realized in dept how much she really did miss the sea. She rolled her eyes at daftness of her thinking- she was in Jamaica only a short walk away from the sea-- and her mate's blacksmith shop. She smiled as the thought crossed her mind. She looked at the clock across the room. It was 12:00 she figured he would be taking a lunch break within the next hour or so—perfect timing. Anamaria ran up the stairs to fetch the key to the house to stash in her pocket and ran back quickly. She made her way quickly closing the door behind her loudly.

Anamaria entered the smithy happily and tried as hard as she could to disguise the pleasure in her voice. "Mr. Turner, I think I shall need to speak to you about a disservice," she said in the manliest voice she could muster. Will wiped his brow with a towel and turned around then wiped his hands on his apron. "I'm sorry sir- Ana!" he said smiling obviously as happy as she was to see her.

"I was so bored in the house. I don't know how women do it. And it's not even one o'clock yet. Ughhh…" she cried putting her head on Will's shoulder as he chuckled and put his arms around her.

"I hate going to work you know? Not seeing you all day," he said.

Anamaria smiled. "I think it's a good thing. Seeing too much of you would get annoying." She put her arms around his neck as his hands made their way to her waist pulling her close for a kiss.

"You know we won't be able to do this when I start apprenticing," he said kissing her again.

"It's a long time yet till then. We'll have to send him on an errand or something when we want to have a moment to ourselves. Table?" Will nodded letting her lead the way to the table at the other side of the shop. She sat on the table buttoning down her shirt aggravatingly slowly teasing him.

"Ana…" said the blacksmith breathlessly. She pulled the shirt off her body revealing her bare chest. Will quickly shook of his apron and nearly tore his shirt apart in his haste. They both pulled off their pants and Ana laid back on the table as her mate climbed on top of her readily. He ran his hand up her thigh sending chills up her spine while he kissed her passionately from her neck to her stomach. Anamaria whimpered partially of pleasure and partially to proclaim the torment Will was putting her through by teasing her.

"Will!" The teasing went on a few minutes more until he finally put himself into her and even beyond the door of the smithy sounds of their lovemaking could be heard. And when they had both reached their peaks Will laid on top of her breathing in time with the rise and fall of her chest. Anamaria smiled kissing the top of his head. "That was fun. I should come to your shop more often."

"A lot more often if it's going to be like this. I-" The door opened and in came Commodore Norrington surprising both of them as they jumped up from the table scrambling about to gather their things.

"I'm sorry for interrupting the moment you were having with your piratess Mr. Turner." Anamaria looked at him sharply covering herself as best she could with her tangled and discarded clothes.

"Do you think you could turn around for a moment whiles I put my breeches on- _Commodore_?"

Norrington turned around quickly. "My apologies Miss Anamaria." She snorted and put on her breeches while Will did the same and put on his shirt.

"You can turn around now."

Norrington turned on his heel to face the pair. "Yes, thank you. Mr. Turner-"

"I think I'll go back home," she said kissing Will on the cheek. "I'll see you later. Commodore." She took her leave excusing herself from the men's presence.

"I see you've taken a liking much to Sparrow's first mate. It was my understanding that the two were sleeping together. You plan to continue making house with a whore?"

Will snarled. "Did you come here for something or just to insult me and my girlfriend?"

"Actually I came to ask for a specially made blade. It's of no secret that I don't fancy you Mr. Turner but you are a brilliant craftsman and I've always been extremely pleased with your work."

"Sure," said Will reluctantly putting on his apron. "Show me what you want." And Norrington smirked.

**A/N: Sorry it's took this long to get this chapter up! This was just a filler chapter to let you all know. I was at a road block for this but now I have tons of ideas for the direction of this story! Before it was just drama and romance now it is going to be an action/adventure fic. Yeah! So please review lovelies you'll get a big banana split or a brownie ice cream sundae if you prefer. Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review**


	5. Short Reasons

**Perhaps in a Past Life…  
****By JohnnycakesDepp  
****Chapter 5: Short Reasons**

**Review response: I will not update the next chapter unless I have atleast 6 reviews for this chapter and I don't just want Cal to do it 3 times. But thanks to those of yoyu who did review to the last chapter**

Part 1:

"Anamaria?" he questioned stepping into his house.

"I'm in the kitchen Will! So what did Norrington have to say?" The blacksmith squirmed pulling off his jacket.

"Nothing."

"So Commodore James Norrington just came to your blacksmith shop to- shoot the breeze? I find that incredibly hard to believe seeing as the man can't stand you and would probably rather you have 'short drop and a sudden stop'." Will forced a fake smile on his displeasured face.

"He just wanted a blade is all Ana. Damn it if I should have disinclined." Anamaria looked at him suspiciously.

"Is there a particular reason for that? Or just the fact that he isn't fond of either of us- especially since the curse of Jack's bloody ship the other year and we don't like him in return."

"It was just something he said. That's all. Nothing to worry about."

"Will dammit just tell what the hell bloody Norrington said!" Will shook his head.

"Just leave it Anamaria!" She walked up to him defiantly and stood in his face fuming with anger and a quick but harsh slap resounded the room leaving a red imprint on the pirate/blacksmith's light skin.

"Fine, be that way. Be stubborn." Will sighed as she walked out the door.

"Anamaria!" He watched her go without doing anything. There wasn't much he could have done though seeing her in that state. An angry Anamaria was a dangerous thing. He felt bad about not telling her but he wouldn't risk putting himself in the way of her furry. He sat down at the table and sighed frustrated and slightly infuriated. Why must that damned woman know everything? Will rolled his eyes sinking down in the chair. He decided he would have to go find her soon. But actually it would be less finding and more going down to the docks and apologizing because he knew that's where she was. He just needed to give her a few minutes to calm down.

Anamaria sat at the end of the dock. Her boots sat beside her and she was ankle deep in ocean water. It had been a couple of hours and the sun had long since disappeared into the ocean. "I'm sorry." She only nodded and neglected to look up splashing the water with her feet. He sat down beside her cross-legged.

"Will," she started without a clear train of thought as of what to say. "I… I just wanted to say… that I'm sorry. I just don't know what happened between me and Jack. He never really told me anything. He just locked him self up in his head with a bottle of rum. I don't want to make the same mistake with you."

"I promise you I would never shut myself away from you, Anamaria. I should have never kept myself from you those years ago. Don't let me lose you Ana." she smiled.

"Don't worry I wont," she said and leaned in to kiss him.

**A/N: I know its been a long time but I have all honors classes and I've been flirting with this boy in my Spanish class so I haven't had much writing time or interest.**

**Okay in the next chapter some familiar faces show up at the Turner/Santania(Ana's new last name) household. **


	6. Perhaps?

Perhaps in a Past Life We Were Made For One Another  
by: Johnnycakesdepp

Hey cal, Captain Ammie and anybody else that may be reading this story. I only have 2 reviews for this chapter but I had damned near 47 views just for that chapter. I stated in the last chapter that I would not update the sixth chapter unless I get 6 reviews. So will yall please review so I don't have to punish cal and Captain-Ammie anymore!


	7. Out the Door

**AN: So I know that I am EXTREMELY late on this update but I've been very busy w/ school and stuff. Honors classes, SGA, drama club, hanging with my friends. Yeah, and plus I kinda lost the focus and the drive but today for some reason I looked on and read some stories and it got me really interested in it again so here I am. Enjoy this short little chappie. (I'm trying to get back into it by going slow and short- so bear with me)**

"What did you think I wouldn't find out you bloody idiot!" Anamaria fumed as Norrington held his red cheek. "You don't deserve to be a bloody commodore you bumbling fool. I'm a whore?"

"Miss Anamaria despite the fact that you may believe I don't acquire the means to be commodore of this navy I am and you have no ruling over that seeing. And I suggest that you keep your mouth shut seeing as though Spaniards and Africans aren't residents of Port Royal. And I could send you back to the West Indies especially for the little number you produced on my face." Will attempted to restrain Anamaria before she went completely off on Norrington but he couldn't prevent her from spitting on his face.

"Go to hell you asshole." Norrington smirked.

"Very ladylike Miss Anamaria," he said sarcastically.

"Pirate," she replied still in a strong hold by Will.

"It's time for you to leave Commodore," spoke Will in a harsh voice that you wouldn't ever think him to have.

"Very well Mr. Turner. I won't be needing that blade anymore."

"Good day Norrington I'm sure you should have gotten the message earlier."

"It's always nice to see the lower classes together. A blacksmith and an ex-slave slash fugitive. Good day to the two of you then."

Anamaria was let go by Will and slowly walked to the table on the other side of the room.

"Dammit Anamaria! That was the fucking commodore!"

"Don't you think I know that Will? I'm not a bloody imbecile!"

"Well you could have fooled me!" Everything stopped for a moment and Will realizing his mistake began to speak again. "Anamaria… I didn't--"

"No Will… You meant what you said." She said and turned around walking towards the door.

"Anamaria please don't walk out on me again-"

"I have to. Something isn't right here Will and you know it."

"Anamaria! Please!" he begged desperately, grabbing onto her arm. "Anamaria you promised me that you wouldn't let me lose you. I'm losing you right now."

"What do you want me to say Will? Last night I said I wouldn't let you lose me but you aren't losing me Will. You're losing yourself, and your business and what reputation you have on ME. This thing with Norrington could be bad for you and that was MY fault. I couldn't live with you screwing yourself over for me."

"I don't give a bloody rat's ass about Norrington! I don't give a damn about the damned authorities, or this damned Jamaican island or these damned people and what they say! I care about you Anamaria! I love YOU."

"I love you to Will."

And still she was out the door.

**A/N: And just so you asll know I'm gonna need at least 5 revies beforem I update the next chappie. Oh and check out my MySpace page (the link is my homepage on my authors thingy)**


	8. Brazil's the Key

A/N: Yes it's been forever and 55 days and I still haven't updated any of my stories but I'm back now. I was having major writer's block and for a while I wasn't even interested in writing but now I've gotten back into it so here it is. You'll probably want to go back and re-read the rest of the story because you've probably forgot what's happened in it.

Will walked through the door taking off his vest and throwing it on the closest thing which happened to be a chair. "Anamaria." he called, though he knew that she wouldn't be coming back. He would probably never see her again and she would have gotten her own ship and sailed back to Brazil or somewhere in the middle of the Caribbean ocean raiding, pillaging and plundering…..And the last thought he had was of her going back to Jack Sparrow.

"Well Anamaria isn't here but yer old friend Cap'n Jack Sparrow is aye," said a familiar voice from the kitchen. _Speak of the devil_. He hurried to the kitchen stopping in the doorway to indeed find Mr. Sparrow.

"Jack," he said in a voice that was quite unreadable. In one sense he was excited and surprised to see the old mate, indifferent for the fact that he was more anticipating looking for Anamaria, disappointed that it hadn't been her and finally….anger towards the man standing in his kitchen who had caused him and Anamaria to be apart for as long as they were. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The pirate took on the look of mock disappointment and hurt. "Are ye not excited t' see me?" The younger shook his head.

"You can't blame for being a bit defensive around you Jack. With the whole Anamaria thing." A finger pointed.

"Ah no worries mate. Alls well that ends well. Where is the lass? She's the reason I'm here." Will went back into the living room plopping down in one of the chairs,

"Well all didn't end well Jack. She's run off. And why are you looking for her. I swear to God if you-" Jack batted away the notion coming to sit in the chair across from him.

"I's nothing like that mate. I jus- had a….proposition for her is all."

"A proposition," he said, the words coming in a confused voice. "What kind of proposition?"

"Well lad, that business is between me and your missing bony lad," the captain said earning a skeptical look from the blacksmith. "Well if ye must know there's a treasure I can't find all on me onesies savvy?"

"Why Anamaria?"

"Because mate," he replied with a smirk. "It's in her own country: Brazil."


	9. Little Anamaria

**A/N: Hello I'm back with another short (but hopefully good) chapter of this fic. **

**Thanks to my reviewers Capt. Sparrow's Lass, Captain-Ammie & jackNanamaria. I hope to get some more reviews for this chapter. Thanks you guys. Enjoy!**

"Give me another one," she said placing the once full mug of rum on the counter.

"I think ye've had enough lass."

"I know when I've had enough ay. I can hold me liquor, if I be the girl of Jack Sparrow yet." He stopped what he was doing looking at the woman a bit closer. "Or former…..as it were."

"I reckon then that you be Anamaria." She nodded.

"You'd reckon right then."

"So how is that a lass such as yerself is not sailin' away into the horizon with said Captain Jack Sparrow on the Black Pearl?" She began to answer the question before reconsidering.

"That'd be up for discussion if ye'd give me another drink ay?"

"Aye. I'll give ye that," the bartender said then taking the time to fix the dark-skinned woman another mug of rum. "So then the story ay?"

"It's a long story it is," she said looking at him still unsure as to if she would tell him the entire story.

"Long takes time and time is what I've got lass."

"Aye I reckon ye have. Alright then….,"she sighed. "I met Jack Sparrow 10 years ago in Brazil. He was there with his captain and crew looking for a treasure and a guide through the country. My brother Miguel volunteered for the job."

"_Miguel! Where are you going?" Asked the young dark-skinned girl to the older boy who looked remarkably just like her._

"_I'm going to help a group of pirates find Tesouro do Leapard."_

"_There's no such thing as the Tesouro do Leapard Miguel!"_

"_They insist that it's there. And I'm gonna take them to where its supposed to be. It's good money they're paying me Maria."_

"_They're pirates! When they find out there really is no treasure and you've led them the whole way there they're going to kill you!"_

"_I'll be fine." He sighed. "I don't know how many days this is gonna take but I'll be back Little Maria. Promise." She nodded. "And you have to promise me that you want say anything to Mama and Papa okay?" _

"_I promise Miguel."_

"_Aye. Aquela é minha irmã pequena favorita!"_

"_Miguel! I'm your only sister! "_

"_Aye! Which makes you my favorite," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead before going out the door. She stood there for a moment before running to it. She stood right outside the door and watched Miguel make his way toward the harbor. _

"_Miguel!" she yelled to her brother causing him to stop in his tracks and turn around. "I'm not little! I'm 15 now!" He smiled and nodded continuing the path. She continued to watch her older brother until he was no longer in sight and then came back in the house._

_It didn't take her longer than half an an hour to decide that the promise of an adventure and getting to see pirates was something that she couldn't pass up. She made the fairly long journey to the harbor and discovered from an onlooker that the group of pirates and her brother were not far ahead of her. Anamaria made her way quickly into the jungle following what she hoped was the path her brother had taken them. Within the hour she had found them but she kept her distance staying at least a few yards behind them. She kept this up for a long time, staying close but not too close to the group. That was until she was crouched a distance from them behind a tree when a very large and dangerous looking snake made it's way down the trunk and onto her arm. She screamed and ran from behind the tree blowing her cover and bringing the pirates to alert, which in this case meant drawing weapons. She ran until she was right in front of a young tanned man who wore kohl and had an assortment of strange objects and dreadlocks in his hair. He was of course a very attractive man but this thought was not one to occur to Anamaria after her encounter with the snake._

"_Who are you little lass?" asked the man a few moments after she had caught her breath and regained rational thinking._

"_My name is Anamaria," she said proudly to the soldier._

"_Well it is a pleasure t' meet ye little Anamaria. I am Cap'n Jack Sparrow and this is my crew."_

"_You're looking for the treasure?" She said as more of a statement than question._

"_Aye that we are little lass," he said flashing her a grin that revealed his gold teeth. "Are you in for an adventure?"_

"_Your guide…. He's my brother, Miguel."_

"_Ahhh…..I see…..So I take it that you couldn't dare let your brother have all the fun and excitement for himself?" She nodded._

"_Anamaria! What are you doing? Mama and Papa are gonna be looking for you! And its too dangerous for you to be out here."_

"_If you're referring to us I should let you know that we're pirates of the civilized type," he said to Miguel, then turned to Maria. "You should probably be more worried about the snakes. Dangerous and cunning bunch they are."_

"_Maria you should go back home."_

"_Nonsense. This girl looks like she can handle herself. Though the bugger-arsed snakes will have to be dealt with for her….. We don't want the lass screaming like a banshee again now do we? She'll be fine."_

"_I don't want my sister out here!"_

"_It's a long way back just to the harbor Miguel, you don't dare want your precious sister to make that trip alone do ye?"_

"_Damn Maria."_

"_Alright then. We're making our way to the Tesouro do Leapard! Let's get a move on ay?"_

That was how I first met Jack Sparrow. Apparently there was such thing as the _Tesouro do Leapard _and he and his crew made away with it. Of course Miguel and I got a cut and Jack even gave me something special. But that wasn't all I got from Jack Sparrow. Stupid bugger-arsed pirate!" And she continued to tell the story to the bartender because of course time was what the bartender had.

**After A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully the next wont take me as long since its now summer. Well anyways please review!**


	10. Keep a Weather Eye Open

**A/N: jackNanamaria I know you have been super anxious for an update on this! So I wrote this especially for you! And also thank you very much to Captain-Ammie for the lovely review! I hope you two (and plus the lurkers I'm sure to have) enjoy this!**

**BTW: If you are a lurker I would appreciate it if you at least just reviewed with: "Hey, I'm reading." Or something. Thanks.**

"Meet me at the Port of Anisole in 3 days. If you're not there I shall be inclined to take your bony lass and go sailing into the horizon to ne'er return," Jack said as he then turned to the blacksmith fume at the comment. "Don't get your britches in a bunch lad it was only a joke."

"It's not incredibly wise of you to be making light this Jack," Will said through gritted teeth.

"Yes well I'm never quite wise or sensible when I'm tipsy…..Maybe I should get drunk…?" He said with all seriousness because of course he really did need to be drunk to take care of business.

"I think you should quit while you're ahead."

"That one wasn't a joke nor was it about Anamaria."

"I meant with the drinking."

"Ah," the captain said raising a finger in his own character. "You could quite possibly be right about that one. Well- 3 days. Be there or be shit out o' luck." He began to swagger out of the door before being stopped at Will's call.

He began to swagger our

"Aye. Wait! Why Anisole?"

"Well I can't just bloody well just leave park my ship in Port Royal now can I?" he asked as though it should be common sense. Which in right it should be. "It would be like a bloody target." Will nodded having had the situation explained to him.

"Alright then. Three days." He shut the door behind the flamboyant pirate captain. He was ready for a new adventure and this one could prove to be quite exciting.

* * *

Elizabeth sat at the captain's desks looking at the maps. She was upset at Jack for the time being and had refused to leave the ship. Though it probably wouldn't have been a good idea anyway, what with Anisole being so close to Port Royal. And reasons? Well reasons got everything to do with it. He was bringing Anamaria back on board. The infuriating hellcat who had at one point in time been Jack Sparrow's lover. She couldn't find herself to focus on the maps finding herself more interested in keeping her anger high for Jack. Bloody Jack Sparrow, he ruined even the best of situations didn't he? Elizabeth looked out the porthole. The sky was dark but very soon it would be changing colors to signify the third day of their docking in Port Anisole. Hearing a knock at the door she got up to answer without bothering to see who the person was. She wasn't particularly worried though fore there was a pistol tucked at her waist. As she opened the door to hers and Jack's cabin she found herself face to face with Will Turner. Neither said anything just looking at each other taking the shock in.

"I'm just gonna go take my things down with the rest of the crew." He had meant to say more. A lot more but couldn't bring himself to say anything at the moment. And Elizabeth meant to inquire as to what he was doing here? And why wasn't Anamaria with him? There were many things they could have said to each other but neither quite found that to be the opportune moment.

As the morning grew later and the sky grew brighter the crew began to straggle aboard their ship each giving Mr. Turner a questioning look though none made public their concerns except for Gibbs. He came on board hung over from the night before. "Turner?" Will nodded and offered his hand.

"Mr. Gibbs," he said and Gibbs took it though with a bewildered look on his face.

"Where's the lass?"

"Anamaria?" Gibbs nodded and Will sighed. "She's ran off. Jack' to help me find her."

"Jack's not to help you find the lass. He's helping himself. You're just a ploy in it all," said the man as if it was a tale he was telling. He remained silent but his eyes told his fury. "Watch out for Jack me boy. The lady hasn't been satisfying him as well as our piratess. And….she doesn't drink rum."

His eyes widened. "No! He will not take Anamaria away from me!"

"Well then you'd better be careful lad. Keep a weather eye open," he said giving the boy a quick pat on the back after spotting the captain making his way onto the ship.

"Ah….you're here on time. Good," said the captain to the newest member of the crew. "Gibbs make a call."

"Aye sir," said the first mate giving Will an eye of reminder before going off to fulfill Jack's task.

"Where should we look first?" Will asked.

"Well this being Anamaria I say there'll be less finding and more getting."

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga," he said with a smirk.

**A/N: Reviews! They make the chapters better and longer! And remember lurkers: "Hey I'm reading" will do just fine. **


	11. That's Good Bloody Rum!

**A/N: Thanks to Fredsonetrueluv and jackNanamaria. And also thanks jNa for the note...I understand more now. Thanks Luv! And again lurkers. "hey I'm reading." **

Ana stumbled out of the bar having had let the rum take the best of her. She couldn't remember how much she had told the bartender and if she had in fact finished the tale but that was fine with her. If she had oh well and if not he needn't know her whole life story anyways. She stopped in her drunken stupor for a moment trying to figure out at which inn she had bought a room for the night in. The pirate rubbed her head and tried concentrating as best as she could. "That-a-ways," she finally murmured pointing to the left. She walked a bit before finding the inn she was residing in for the night. She made it into her room and plopped down onto the bed not bothering to take off any of her effects.

* * *

Two days later the Black Pearl was in Tortuga. Will, Jack and Gibbs stood at the helm waiting as the rest of the crew docked the ship in the port.

"Alright. This is not a leisure trip mates. We're here to find Anamaria, who is probably drunker than me at the moment, which reminds me I need a large supply of rum, bring her back on the bloody ship and be sailing away to Brazil with both bony lasses in tow. Sound like a plan?" Gibbs nodded.

"Where are we to look first?" asked Will.

"You must not know Anamaria well. The Faithful Bride is her…favorite…if that could be said. She's not found of bars and taverns but she is incredibly fond of rum." Will said nothing anxiously awaiting getting her back. He walked gown to the main deck stopping in the middle of it to make an announcement. "OK men! This is a short trip. You shall all be back on this ship tomorrow by sundown. Else I shall have to abide by the code. Drink up men and have a merry time and if you find our favorite piratess make sure she is back on this ship."

"Aye cap'n!" the crew shouted and they all went on their way into the less than respectable port town.

"Faithful Bride here we come," said Jack following behind his crew. The trio were soon to reach the tavern where before continuing his search Jack ordered a flask of rum. "I'm looking for a lass," he said to the bartender after taking a gulp of the satisfying drink. "Her name's Anamaria. Very pretty, spit-fire, dark skinned, long hair…? Have you seen her?"

He smirked. "Anamaria eh? I reckon I have the other night. She spoke much about ye' cap'n."

"Was she drunk?" Jack asked.

"Sure enough."

"Well the lasses lips get a little loose after a lot of rum." He nodded. "Do ye' know where I could find such hellcat?"

"Well I'd reckon she's at an inn, couldn't tell ye which one, although she was seen this morning out buying a few bottles of rum." Jack smiled and tipped the man graciously. He started to say something when he saw the welp jump atop of a table.

"Listen up! You drunk fools! I'm looking for a girl!"

"I'm right here sweetheart!" said a whore from the side of the bar with a sly grin on her face giving a wink to the blacksmith.

"No. Her name's Anamaria! She's dark-"

"Welp!" Jack yelled at the boy on the table to which he heard "What?" in reply. "I've already found the lass."

Will turned around to look at the drunken eyes he had gained the attention of. "Well men! Back to drinking!" and the tavern went back into an uproar. He jumped down and walked over to where Jack sat at the bar.

"From what I've heard she's at an inn. And I think I have the clue just as to which inn she's at mate," he said leading the younger one out of the tavern. The stopped in front of a large building. The Black Sheep Inn.

"Why here," Will inquired. Jack smirked.

"Well lets just say Ana and I had a bit o' fun at this here inn."

"I'd rather you not say at all," he said deciding to take the lead inside. "I'm looking for a girl," he said to the person at the desk.

"There's plenty o' girls here lad."

"Her name's Anamaria. Dark-skinned, long hair, a bit of a loud mouth," Will tried to explain though the man did not seem to follow until the last part.

"Eh. How could I forget that loud mouthed harpy?" he asked himself looking in the written records in front of him.

"She is no harpy!"

"Eh. So you say Cap'n." He said. Will looked in anger but not shock at his temporary captain. "Room 35. Upstairs third to right." They nodded and made way to the room, neither saying anything after the small occurrence. Jack had not meant to protect her honor with such protectiveness as he had. Of course he wanted to uphold the lady's reputation and image but mayhap with not as much anger at the thought of it being threatened. He could tell already that Will was very upset with this. Which, in fact, he probably should be fore Jack had been the cause of many mishaps and had kept him and Ana away for as long as they had been. They reached the room and Jack began banging on the door.

"Ana!" he called still banging after getting no reply. "Ana!" he cried again louder and still banging louder.

"Try the door," said Will in-between Jack's loud banging.

"What? It's locked." He said matter-of-factly. Will pushed him away opening the door easily with the twist of the knob.

The captain cursed. "It'll be no living with him after this," he muttered under his breath. The piratess laid on the bed face down with a bottle of rum in her hand which hung extremely low to the ground and the once half full bottle of rum had been spread across the floor in a puddle.

"That's good bloody rum." The captain observed with a tang of hurt at the drink being wasted on the wood floor which wasn't in need of a nice drink of rum as he himself was.

Will knelt beside her, taking the bottle into his own hands. "Ana," he said shaking her lightly.

"She didn't hear the banging at the door and you whisper!" Jack yelled. "Slap her." Jack said.

"What? I'm not slapping her!" he yelled.

"Well obviously you don't know Ana. The only was to get her up when she's piss drunk is to slap her or pour large quantities of water on her head. She gets very upset about that. Very particular about her hair she is."

"Well then get water!"

"This is Tortuga lad. Where the hell am I supposed to get water?"

"This will guarantee me a slap in retaliation wont it?" he asked cautiously.

"Aye that is will but it's effective. You can take a little slap from ole' Ana. I'm sure you've takin' plenty of 'em." To which Will replied: Aye that I have. "Well then. This shouldn't be any worse. Should be less painful actually, since she's just waking from being incredibly drunk and is hung-over." Will nodded and mentally prepared himself for the verbal and physical abuse that would soon be headed his way. He took a deep breath and went at it slapping her hard in the face. Her eyes snapped opened on to flutter again, adjusting to the light.

"Bloody hell!" she said as loud as she could muster with the large head ache she had. She sat up on the bed looking at the two men staring at her.

"Ana!" Will exclaimed. "Thank god! It's been two weeks."

"That's it?" he nodded in reply. "Days are longer in this stupid town." She suddenly eyed Jack. "What the hell are you doing here?" she said. Though a part of her that she would never admit to was glad that Jack was there.

"No greeting for your former lover?" she shook her head. "I think this is not the opportune moment to be talking business here love."

"No, no, no Sparrow. I want an explanation now," she demanded.

"Alrigh', alrigh', alrigh'. In Brazil there's a treasure that-"

"Jack we got that treasure 10 years ago remember?" she said in annoyance pulling out the gold necklace she kept under her shirt. Jack had given her that necklace during their adventure to find the _Tesouro do Leapard._

"Aye I remember love," and for a quick moment Ana softened and they shared a smile between the two of them. "But this is a different treasure. It's called the…well I don't know it's in Brazilian. Wait that is the language of Brazil isn't it?"

Ana shook her head. "No I believe we tend to speak Portuguese in Brazil."

"Ah! Portuguese, right! Nevertheless when I figure out how to say it or rather what is was I shall let you know. So are you in or are you out?"

"And I'd pass up this opportunity? Never Captain Sparrow."

**A/N: Wow. This is probably one of my longest chapters ever. It's 1500 words. Wow. So I hope those extra paragraphs lead to extra reviews….hint, hint. **


	12. I'll Run Out Before They Do

Elizabeth paced the captain's quarters. It had been almost a day since Will, Jack and Gibbs had been on board but that was not what worried her. She was anxious and extremely apprehensive about having Anamaria on the ship. She had only encountered her for a short amount of time but knew she was hell to mess with. How would this work out? She raked back her blonde hair and sighed. Elizabeth was glad to have the ship anchored; it didn't rock as much. The rocking of course gave her seasickness. She was definitely not cut out for the pirate life, it was just something she did to stay with Jack. Bloody Jack Sparrow had her out on a bloody ship filled with horny men with bad hygiene. But it was by her own accord. She _had_ been the one to approach Jack after she had caught Will sleeping with Anamaria. Another reason to be intimidated by the woman. In scorn Elizabeth had taken it upon herself to attack Anamaria…but Anamaria did have the upper hand didn't she? She backed the blonde out of the blacksmith shop with a cutlass as Will tugged her by the arm. "Don't do this. You should leave Elizabeth," he said. A tear fell from her eye in the past and the present. But she wiped it away and sighed.

"A rough voyage," she whispered to herself and went to the door about to open it went when it swung open by someone else's doing.

"'Ello luv!" Jack said carrying a crate of rum.

"Why don't you take that to the galley?" she asked as he placed it on the table.

"Because _this_," he said picking up a bottle and uncorking it, "is my stash. The crew has their own crate making way to the galley as we speak."

"You get a crate and the crew gets a crate?"

"Trust me Liz. I'll run out before they do," he said with a smirk before noticing her mood. "What seems to be the matter luv?"

"Where is she?"

"Out on deck. Having a drink with the eunuch."

"He is not a eunuch!" she replied with a bit of the protectiveness Jack had used with Anamaria last night. He came out of his happy mood quickly and his face faltered.

He observed her for a moment and saw her tremble a bit. "Alright luv."

**AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

"I'm sorry Will," she said passing the bottle to the man.

He cupped her face kissing her softly on the lips. "I'm just glad to have you back."

"No Will. I know piracy is something you said you'd never do again and that…"

"Hot air Ana. I'm in love with a pirate. And if this is what entails, so be it."

"I knew I loved you for something!" she said kissing him again.

Jack Sparrow watched for a moment trying not to let his jealously get the better of him. He was in love with Liz now, was he not? But he could not hide the frustration in his voice. "Not wanting to interrupt anything but you have a trip to navigate Ana. Then you can have plenty of time with lover-boy over here until we get to Brazil."

She rolled her eyes, taking the bottle of rum from Will. "Yes captain," she said sarcastically making her lone way to the cabin.

"I'll be joining you then." Will said quickly not entertained by the idea of Jack Sparrow in a room alone with the woman _he _was courting.

"This is navigator-captain business. You'll have no purpose son."

"My purpose will be to remind you to keep your hands off of my girl."

He smirked. "Well you won't have to worry about that. I'm sure she'll have hands on me to take care of the both of us. I won't need to do a thing."

"Jack is you so much as-"

He held up his hands to silence him, then putting them together and bowing. "I promise I will not so much as touch your bonny lass as long as you leave navigator-captain business to the navigator and the captain. Savvy?" He didn't wait for a response and turned around waving over his shoulder while on his way behind Maria. When he got there she was sitting at his desk downing the bottle of rum with a map of the Caribbean in her hands.

He took the now empty bottle away from her hands. "Won't get much done like that luv," he said and she smirked.

"I lived with you for 8 years Jack. I know how to hold my liquor and I know my limits. And I have along way to go before being piss drunk," she stated matter-of-factly getting up and searching his room for the crate of rum he had just brought in. "Ah ha!" she said upon the finding and opening of the new bottle of rum. She took a gulp. "Ah good rum." Ana plopped down beside him and he again took this bottle out of her hands although giving it back after a drink of his own.

"To a lovely adventure."

"Aye. To that Jack."

**A/N: Ok I know that was kind of pointless but it leads up to the next chapter. Oh yeah and I've gotten some predictions about what's going to happen….. I've had a few partially right ones. But if you don't like Elizabeth you'll love it. Promise. **

**Thanks to my lovelies: Corvis Greenleaf, Fredsonetruelove and of course jackNanamaria**

**If there aren't at least 3 reviews for this chapter I will not update the next chapter.**


	13. I Used To

**A/N: Thanks to jackNanamaria. I figured since I had been getting random reviews for other old stories I'd go ahead and update this anyways even though I only got 1 review. This time though there will be a long period in between updates if I don't get at least 3 reviews. So lurkers: "Hey I'm reading." Will do just fine. **

"Another one luv?" Jack asked noticing her shake the once full bottle of rum. They were two hours into navigation and both about to start their third bottles. With any other member of the crew he would force them to be sparing with their rum since it came from his personal stash. But in this case it was Anamaria and he thought he could spare a few bottles of rum for her.

"Yeah Jack," she spoke quietly laboring over the maps. "If we leave in a month we can avoid the storms." He reached for two more bottles of rum from his stash.

"But we'll run across the bloody navy."

"You'll leave your ship susceptible to Caribbean storms for purpose of foiling the navy?" It's a daft plan, she thought. They had always before been able to outrun the navy and this time sounded to be no different. Going on this mission during hurricane season was a suicide mission.

"You're daft Sparrow."

"You love my daftness," came his voice from behind her; the heat from his body radiating onto her and the distance between them incredibly short.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax herself. "At a time. I used to Sparrow," she said, or rather lied. He took her hand leading her up out of her chair to face him. She kept her eyes closed, fearing that if she opened them she would get lost and loose all the determination she had to stay away from this man.

He smirked at her antics, actually finding them rather cute. "Don't worry luv. You can tell ole' Jacky the truth." She was going to say something but forgot when his lips came crashing down on hers. "Do you still love that?" he asked with rum laden breath to her ears. She took a deep breath.

"I used to."

"Guess what luv?" he asked his mouth still dangerously close to her ear.

"What?" she replied softly.

"I still love it."

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

The maps lay on the floor and the area surrounding the table was nothing short of a mess but their secret was still kept. Somehow despite the ecstasy the two of them felt from each other they muffled their sounds. No one, _no one_ could know about this. These things always lead to disaster which they knew.

"Fuck Anamaria!" he whispered loudly and threw his head back. She knew exactly what she was doing. It was just when Jack was marveling at Anamaria's skill with his manly possessions that there came a knock at the door. "Stop! Stop, stop stop!" he whispered. He tried to catch his breath before saying anything. "Who the bloody hell is it? We're busy!"

A familiar voice came from beyond the door. "Cap'n. It's me sir." He rolled his eyes and did a few flamboyantly performed hand gestures. He went to quickly grab a pair of pants and a shirt, putting them on as quickly as he could. He opened the door and found his current first mate standing there.

"Blast damn Gibbs! What is it?" he whispered at a yell. He'd been doing a lot of that lately.

"Well sir…" he stopped short when he saw Anamaria behind him in only a shirt- Jack's shirt. Jack followed his eyes and his too landed on Ana giving a quick look which she took as a motion to get dressed.

"Gibbs. This is not to make way to anyone. Not the whelp, the crew and especially not Liz." He nodded, eyeing the captain up and down. Jack had definitely made a horrible mistake. But Gibbs couldn't quite figure out if the mistake had been sleeping with Ana while with Elizabeth or letting Ana go. He sighed.

"Ye have me word cap'n," he said reluctantly and Jack gave a small sad smile understanding the question behind Gibbs eyes.

"Good. Cause I don't know either Gibbs," he whispered. "I'm a bit confused at the moment. Ye know; this could go either way. It could all end in disaster and have me sinking into the bottom of the ocean."

"That'd be true sir if ye screw over Anamaria. She may be bad luck but she's hell t' mess with."

"Oh and I don't know that?" Gibbs submitted his hands.

"Jus' a warning sir. You're a good cap'n." Jack nodded. "I'll let you finish up then. My words were marked anyway, you'll hear them soon enough." Jack closed the door behind him. He put his back against the door and slumped against it with a sigh. His thoughts were clouding his sight so he barely noticed Anamaria making her way towards him but unconsciously felt it as she began making a trail of kisses on his neck that found their way going further and further down his body.

He gasped. "Jesus Ana!"

**A/N: Paris Hilton says Reviews are hot.**


	14. Good Men Can Be Eunuchs

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. Again 3. Which will be my permanent limit. If I don't get 3 reviews there will be a holding period on the next update. **

The navigator smiled to herself while she buttoned her shirt back up.

"What are you grinnin about luv?" he asked standing bare-chested before her.

"Entertain me Jack," she looked up from her buttons. "She doesn't satisfy you does she?"

He smirked. "Not like you luv. Not even close. I like the scars you give me," he replied with a motion to his back where she had just made fresh new scars on him along with the two on his chest.

"She won't…?" he shook his head.

"She won't recognize them from the next." Anamaria got behind him pulling up his shirt over his shoulders the way she had done at his reclaiming of _The Black Pearl_.

"Unlike me. I know every one on your body." She scratched her nails down his back. They left little white lines against his tanned skin.

"While we're entertaining each other luv: What's it like being with a eunuch?" She rolled her eyes but didn't get upset, in fact even laughing.

"He's not a eunuch Jack. He's a good man."

"I never denied that fact," he said in reference to the latter part. "But good men can be eunuchs."

"Jack…" she trailed off putting herself in his front to face him.

"I know luv. After we leave Brazil and finish this little adventure, things go back to normal."

"This isn't normal Jack. You're making…ship with the governor's daughter. And me with a blacksmith."

"Don't forget luv: He's got pirate blood," he offered.

"Blood doesn't make you a pirate. The boy's of weak heart."

He quirked an eyebrow. "A good man?"

"Good men can be weak," she copied his earlier comment. He nodded in whole-hearted agreement. "While I'm here though…?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course luv. Whatever chance we get."

" How long do you think this'll take?" He shrugged around her.

"A month? Maybe two."

It wasn't much time allotted. Especially since each moment was suffered in secrecy. Ana took a deep breath preparing herself for the question she was about to ask. "Jack," she began slowly. "What happened? Last year I mean? There we were not wanting to be near each other." She put her hands on his chest for emphasis to her next point. "And here we are… can't keep our hands off each other."

"Hell if I know luv. Just a little storm we mistook for an apocalypse. It's a shame isn't it?"

She nodded sadly. "Cause now we're stuck."

"I'm not stuck luv. I know just the right way to wiggle myself out. And you-" she stopped him right there. She wasn't going to do that to Will no matter how much she would rather be back with Jack.

"Can't leave," she finished for him.

"Wut?" for some reason he seemed to be surprised.

"Was it not you that said after this things go back to normal?"

"I tend to say tome untruths sometimes." She rolled her eyes and pulled away from him.

"I'm gonna go Jack."

"Ana-" he pleaded thinking it was because of something he had said.

"It's not cause of you I just- Well we've been in here for a while. I need to check on Will."

"But we never finished navigating the course."

"We'll finish in the morning then." He nodded reluctantly and she turned to leave.

"Wait!" he said grabbing her by the arm.

"What Jack?" she asked frustrated.

"I…" he started without the slightest clue how to finish. But his words weren't needed in the moment she took it upon herself to take what she wanted as she put her lips against his for a quick kiss.

"Uh huh Jack," she said with a smirk wiping the corner of her mouth.

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

"Where's Will?" she asked Gibbs. She was sure Will would have been on deck waiting her next move.

"The lad took a bottle of rum and went to your old cabin."

"Rum?" the first mate nodded.

"He can't suffer a whole bottle."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just relaying what I saw lass." Ana nodded.

"Thanks Gibbs."

"Ye know lass," the old sailor called to her as she began to turn away. "This isn't gonna end well for someone." She nodded and looked down at the deck.

"I know Gibbs."

**A/N: I know it was short but I'm getting ready for school. I'll update again soon. Reviews are hot. **


	15. Masculine Facial Hair

**A/N: My schedule is so busy I've barely had time to update. Sorry loves. **

**Thanks to: coreysband51, fredsonetrueluv and jackNanamaria.**

"Will?" Anamaria called from the door. She looked around in the relative darkness, spotting Will sitting on the bed with a bottle in his hand. She smiled, picking up the candle on the far side from him and using it to cross the small room to him. Ana sat down beside him, taking the bottle from his hand gently.

"Wut? W-w-w-wut are you doing Ana?" he tried to grab the bottle away from her but his unsteady fingers missed by a long shot.

"Shhh…." She tried to soothe him, stroking his hair. "You've had quite enough Mr. Turner." His hands grasped for the bottle she placed on the floor. "No William." She commanded with the first-mate sort of authority and tone. "God you're like a kid."

"Well at least I know who I'm in love with," he slurred. Her heart skipped a quick beat. She was sure he had said what she thought he heard even behind the slurring. In all other instances Anamaria could dismiss comments of sober and drunk fools alike even as similar as this but she felt his words tug her strings. Maybe it was the alcohol. But she highly doubted that. Alcohol tended to bring out one's truths she had found out none-too-gracefully one day, years ago, here on the Pearl.

"**_Ya know Sparrow…I go t' bed dreamin' about ye a lot. A lot, a lot. And in said dreams ye're a great bedder," _**she remembered saying six years ago just out of the Tortuga harbor. A few drunken words had indeed been the foundation of their relationship. But of course not the whole relationship- only the intimate aspects of it. Yes alcohol had been a good friend of hers in the last 10 years but especially in the last 6. Jack Sparrow didn't like women who didn't drink. She couldn't even attempt to lie to herself. Will was right even if he was drunk. "Do ye now dear William?" she said presently, deciding that ignoring the comment could make it worse. He failed to respond and she sighed with relief. "C'mon William. Let's get you to bed." The words repeated in her head over and over like a chant. _"At least I know who I'm in love with."_She sighed attempting to get him into a resting position.

"Ana," he started.

"Yes love," she replied holding his hand trying her hardest to keep him stable.

He sniffed her skin. "You smell. You smell like…" Ana quirked an eyebrow. "Like leather and salt with sea in it and……_rum_." She inhaled sharply, but letting herself calm down knowing that Will would not remember this in the slightest later.

"Well," she said, tugging at him to no avail. "I think that the rum is you. Its all over your breath love and the sea water or salt with sea in it as you dear William so lovingly call it is due to the fact that we're on a pirate ship." She didn't address the leather.

"Right. Wait we're on a pirate ship?" She nodded and smiled and like a child he skipped to the next matter at hand. "Ana. I don't want to go to bed." Ana sighed and let go of him forcefully.

"You need to go to bed William," she tried to falsely reason. Anamaria stood in front of the drunken blacksmith with her hands on her hips and a stern face reappearing on her once smiling face.

"Only if you come wit' me." Ana rolled her eyes. She had gone through this many times with Jack.

"Oh bloody hell Will," she said reluctantly said climbing into the bed beside her mate. He cracked a crooked smile plopping down beside her on the bed.

He draped an arm across her considerably smaller body and pulled her closer. He smelled like rum. Ana liked that. But she found herself imagining different features of a man. She adjusted herself in his grip. She could definitely stand for stronger arms; she looked at his pale skin, and more tanned skin; she ran her fingers through his thick brown strands, she would have definitely loved for this to have more trinkets and dreads in it. "I love you Ana," he murmured. She only gave a faint smile kissing him briefly on the lips.

Ana could definitely use the tickle of masculine facial hair.

**A/N: If I don't get three reviews I don't update.**


End file.
